japaneseenglishdubpredictionlandfandomcom-20200213-history
JEDPL Reviews: Beavis and Butt-head
Alrighty, folks! Your almighty deity, Ouroburos, is back with a brand spankin' new JEDPL Review. And what better way than to start with one of my most favorable cartoons back from the 1990s, Beavis and Butt-head! Does this show still put silly smiles on all our faces? Let's find out.. Okay, Beavis and Butt-head is a traditional hand-drawn animated series that was created by Mike Judge, who is best known for working on other shows like King of the Hill and The Goode Family. The former I show sympathy just because FOX has become the epitome of asshole carnage, but the latter I have no idea and I don't plan to watch it, so there. This cartoon has simply been recognizable for our two main characters, Beavis and Butt-head (also the name of the series, itself), who are idiot savants that attend Highland High School, eat nachos, work at Burger World, and even go on some other misadventures. It aired on MTV for a while until 1997, which the episode "Beavis and Butt-head are Dead" was thought to be the "series finale". Immediately after, partner network MTV2 started to rerun shit such as the almighty wrath of Cornhol--- I mean, B&B! Now earlier this year, the online site NY Post announced that Beavis and Butt-head would be returning Summer of 2011 to air new episodes. They said that Judge is keeping his hand-drawn animation the same, Beavis and Butt-head ages the same, music videos, and of course, those bizarre antics. Definitely a treat for me! However, this was a false statement later on, as Judge himself appeared during the San Diego Comic Con 2011 and confirmed that Beavis and Butt-head was returning on October 27, 2011, and took on field questions whilst showing the preview for one of the new episodes, which was "Holy Cornholio". Now MTV hasn't been watchable for several years due to the various reality shows and dramas that have plagued it. PEOPLE!!!! MTV always lived up to their name in the past as it is "Music Television", which was made into a 24/7 music video-showing network. I call bullshit! However, since Beavis and Butt-head has returned, MTV might be regaining their balls again... and let's hope they don't try anything funny, like cancel it! {shivers} You don't know how horribad that would be. In my opinion, I still find Beavis and Butt-head to be a better adult animation series than, say, South Park or Drawn Together. Hell, it beats modern-day Family Guy and The Simpsons altogether! My reason is this: Mike Judge has consistent humor which, even when it goes over-the-top, still works out in the end. This Texan emperor knows what needs to be done unlike the atheist-poisoned Seth MacFarlane, the D'oh-infested Matt Groening, or the stereotypical Jew partners Matt Stone and Trey Parker. Please tell me B&B never gets old to this day... I beg of you. Of course as each episode gets to their middle points, you will find a duo watching music videos and criticize them or just go into different subjects, which as I've said before, really shows the consistent comedic value. In the new episodes, they'll watch stuff MTV has to offer these days like Jersey Shore, Teen Mom, True Life, and even the more current music videos, but they still criticize and/or change subjects a bit. Do any old MTV fans such as myself wanna shake Mike Judge's hand for doing this? He wants to make the living fun out of Jersey Shore and other reality shows that don't belong on the network! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Classic. But not only are Beavis and Butt-head the only characters on this show, but there's also the ones from Highland High such as Mr. Van Driessen, a teacher who is pretty much one of the few to accept the duo for who they are. Others like Todd Ianuzzi fully hate Beavis and Butt-head, even going as far as to kill them at one point. I don't think humorous shows like Beavis and Butt-head can have a cast of characters THIS meaningful, anymore... unless they did this: EFFORT! Also easy to note is that our hilarious duo tend to make trademark laughs and grunts, which can literally get anyone either turned off or hooked; Beavis uses a guttural laugh while Butt-head does the "Uh huh huh huh". I'm not too sure which one is funnier, so I'm calling a tie on this one... Not to mention the animation quality is hand-drawn, which for most of the things Mike Judge has worked on, have this same trait. I miss the days when animation and character design were independently handled by the hands of the creator and not just computer technology such as Adobe Flash or other unnecessary crap. If you see the season 8 episodes of Beavis and Butt-head, please make a mental note that you're looking at the episodes in hand-drawn form, which never really gets old. Ask yourself, 'Why do I not like this more?' The answer stares you right in the face: this is true adult animation in its finest... Final verdict So in conclusion, Beavis and Butt-head is indeed a really great series full of likeable characters, excellent animation quality (other than the first season's episodes), nice commentary segments by the duo, themselves, and a full overdose of nostalgia. It's essentially a "like it or not" show as it is, since viewers might stick around for more, or they'll just abandon this knowing there's better shows for them like South Park and Family Guy. I seem to forgot about Cornholio, Beavis's alter-ego when he takes too much caffeine. THAT'S ALL NEATO!! "You cannot escape the wrath of my almighty bunghole" and "I need tp for my bunghole" are just outrageous lines one wants to keep repeating until the day he/she dies. I give Beavis and Butt-head a remarkable and super perfect 10/10! I see nothing absolutely wrong with the show and the effort put into this is tremendous in Judge's own right. So see ya later, guys! Pros *Stellar animation *Great commentary segments *Hilarious writing all around *The nostalgic value... nuff said *One of the few adult animation shows that still get "it" right after several years *Likeable characters; especially Beavis and Butt-head, the dynamic duo Cons *Really nothing at the time; Beavis and Butt-head, alongside Mike Judge, pwns anyday! Category:Review